Consummation
by AliasOfWestgate
Summary: Direct sequel to Juxtaposition. Hakkai 1st POV. HakkaixGojyo pairing. Hakkai's take on events shortly after Juxtapositon. Spoilerific for Gojyo and Hakkai's chapters in the Saiyuki:Reload manga.


**Alias**: Whelp. Back on the road again after a crazed hiatus here. Moving into a new apartment, ending up in the hospital for an annoying thing called a bladder infection. You know that old curse? 'May you live in interesting times?' I think I'm a _little_ bit tired of it. Anyway. This little piece seems to be the direct sequel to _Juxtaposition._ I didn't expect to write it, but Hakkai spoke up with a very insistent voice. Dontcha love demanding muses?

**Disc: **Saiyuki, Saiyuki: Reload and Saiyuki: Gaiden and all its characters belong to Minekura-sensei and not me. Or I'd not be in university, ne?

**Warnings**: PG-13ish for mild shounen-ai action. Spoilers for the Gojyo and Hakkai chapters in the Saiyuki: Reload manga.

**Consummation**

By AliasOfWestgate

It hasn't been long since Banri has been gone. That chaotic few days in our entirely too new time together. I still wasn't exactly sure why I asked to stay with Gojyo then, but that I was more comfortable staying with him instead of Sanzo and Goku after my trial.

I do know that he made me embarrassed to be there with Gojyo. I also envied that my crimson haired housemate was so friendly with him, and yet so awkward with me. I couldn't stand the fact that someone as selfish as that shared a piece of Gojyo's life. Even if I have no idea what they did during that time. If he shows up again, I won't hesitate to break every bone in his body if he lays a hand on me without my permission again. Dirty things we are, and a dirty thing I shall stay. Gojyo and I are alike in that.

The fact that he left Gojyo to die with those ruffians still angers me, almost two months later. Banri blamed the humans for his own lack of decent behavior. The fact that he abandoned someone he professed to be his comrade, someone he thought of as a friend for dead speaks volumes. For that single reason alone he should die. But he's not within my grasp to kill. I'm not so conflicted anymore about my nature, and I don't blame anyone else for it but myself.

But at this singular moment, it is the last thing I have in mind. I'd kissed Gojyo once already, a few minutes earlier. He wanders out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel still, after that. Eyeing him from behind my book again, I act as if nothing is amiss.

Shamelessly walking about, hair tied back and still damply falling between his wide shoulders in a short, loose ponytail. That lazy grin that so infuriates Sanzo, on his face while he saunters over to the couch. Picking up his cigarettes and lighting a single one with practiced motion of his hands as he sits down. Grabbing one of the newspapers, holding it folded on his still toweled lap. Of course, he's now within a few feet of me. The astringent smell of the soap he used being covered up by the stronger scent of his precious cigarettes.

He knows exactly what he does to me, even if he never did make the "first move." For that, he has my utmost respect, being aware of my confusion. I place the book gently on the arm of the ragged old couch again. This isn't recompense for anything he's done for me. This is my own selfish habits reestablishing themselves. I don't give him much room to protest this time. I just kiss him, plucking the cigarette from his mouth with one hand and setting it aside, covering his mouth with mine. Before I have time to think about what I'm doing, I slide over and hold his shoulders against the back of the couch with both hands. I hear the dry crackle of newspaper beneath my legs, in this momentary scramble. He's still damp beneath my fingers. Putting a hand into those long bangs of his, and moving it down to his cheek as I explore his mouth with my tongue.

"Gah, Hakkai…" His eyes still wide as we gasp for breath afterwards. He's still holding onto me, as I've moved over so I'm now sitting on his lap in the midst of this. I meet his gaze, and my right hand wanders down to the towel, undoing the wide knot at his waist. Saying nothing to me instead, Gojyo returns my challenging stare with a slight tinge of wonder in those blood red eyes of his. His smile grows lecherous, but his touch is still gentle as he helps me out of my shirt. His hands go to my waist, tracing the still raw scar that goes across it.

He catches me up in a second kiss. Tasting of tobacco, and lightly of the bitter hops from the beer he prefers over sake. Before I lose all thought in my need to take him and be taken by him, I smile at Gojyo one more time in personal irony. Banri was trouble, Banri was chaos. But if it wasn't for him, I'd not have the reasons to want this as much as I do.

I don't think either of us will be sleeping alone, anymore.

**_Owari ;-) _**

Enjoy it. And I'll be posting more of the work I've done in the last few weeks over the next few nights.


End file.
